


Adventure Time Fan Story: Soon!

by UniverseOceanBlue



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Isrrael The Universal Wizard, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseOceanBlue/pseuds/UniverseOceanBlue
Summary: soon I have a story but now I will only leave the bio of my AT OC!





	Adventure Time Fan Story: Soon!

Adventure Time OC: Isrrael The Universal Wizard

Adventure Time OC:

Name: Isrrael The Universal Wizard

Nicknames: n/a

Sex: Male

Age: 1000+

Physical Age: 27

Species: Human (formerly)

Deity/Wizard hybrid

Place of Origin: Unknown

Current Residence: On A Mountain (Which Is In Reality His House With Mountain Shape By Its Magic) Near The Wizard City

Occupation: Hero/Blacksmith/Guardian of Space/Time (Named for Itself) 

Sexual Orientation: Pansexual

Birthday: 11 of September

Relationship Status: Open and Dangerous

Relatives: Coming soon

Height: 5' 11"

Weight:

Body Type: 

Basic Biography: Isrrael is a hero, adventurer and the most powerful wizard of Ooo! He is a blacksmith who makes weapons and magical objects with the materials he collects from Ooo or in his trips to other universes, he makes songs with his guitar as a hobby, he also autonomizes himself as guardian of time and space by having control over them! is a collector has many things that he finds in his house hidden like a mountain near a mountain range! He is also a historian he knows how to change Ooo since the end of the mushroom war to today!

 

Personal information:

 

Powers/Abilities:

Control/Manipulation of Time, Space and Universal: ability to control, manipulate, distort time, space and everything related to the universe itself!

Elemental control: (water its states, earth, air, fire)

Power of mana: ability to control pure magic in the form of ranged attacks!

Change of Form, Appearance and Transformation: ability to change totally or partially their physical appearance to take forms of animals, objects and people!

Psychic and Telepathic Powers: everything about that!

Immortality: ability to live forever without needing anything!

Healing Powers: ability to heal or regenerate! and heal others!

To live in space: live in space indefinitely!

Fuse: He has the ability to merge with one or more living beings!

Immunity: it does not suffer change to any magical and biological case!

Multiverse Deity Mode: been able to use all their power!

Learn Any Magic Power

Personality:

kind, affectionate, gentlemanly, fun, relaxed, distant, changing, warm, cold, serious, curious, happy, sad, surprised, supportive, frustrated, annoying, coquettish, nice.

Complete Biography:

Coming soon

Hobbies:

surfing, guitar, blacksmithing, adventures, games, parties, meetings, exports, festivities, arts, books, singing, appointments.

Likes/Dislikes:

People+ His Past-  
Music+ Bad-  
To learn+  
Guitar+  
Surfer+  
Magic+  
Smithy+

Additional Information:  
\- He likes games of all kinds.  
\- He is very curious and would do almost anything to know more.  
\- He likes to fight equally to his opponent or enemy.  
\- Collect various objects and materials from your trips to other universes.  
\- sometimes falls in love very easily.  
\- He always talks about pre-war mushroom stuff.  
\- He does not talk about his dark times.  
\- knows how to play the guitar.  
\- knows how to suffer.  
\- loves to help others.  
\- He likes to meet new people.  
\- He always has the same nightmare when he sleeps.  
\- He has collections of various things that he looks for all over Ooo and beyond.

Questions:  
Closed

Roleplays:  
Closed

Dares:  
Closed

Headcanons:  
Closed


End file.
